Revy Unloaded
by MakaTsukuyomi
Summary: "Shit... Shit, Shit, Shit... I can't stand kids, how am I Gonna bring one into this fucked up excuse for a world! This is Roanapur of all places.. IT will probably get fucking killed before it can walk anyway.. Bastard shoulda pulled out..." Interested yet? Wanna know what happened? Read on. Mature nature and themes! Beware!
1. Episode

This was a night like any other, Revy sat up in her bed, as stark naked as the day she was born, leaning her head out of the window beside her bed as she sat beside a unconscious and nude stranger beside her. She stared out the window, letting the smoke drift out the window into the cool night air as her partner snored, taking the 80% of the full size bed that she wasn't using up as he sprawled out. It was no surprise Revy was a woman and that women like herself had needs, needs that Dutch and Benny couldn't meet. That, and she damn well wasn't about to ask. She didn't even see them as potential fuck toys either. Not only that they were her co workers and her friends, they'd stick around after. She dared not ask Rock, that would be worse, he'd be more clingy than skin and muscle to sleazy fucks she picked up, well those she wanted, were just right, fuck, sleep, and get the hell out and so she could keep living out her meager existence the way she wanted, no strings attached, and nothing tieing her down. She was up to this point rather lucky, and before she felt the throbbing of oncoming cum about to be injected into her, a flash of her Cutless and they pulled straight out. She would be damned if she was stuck with bringing a child into this fucked up excuse for a world. In short, she didn't want a child. As hard ass as she seemed to them, the truth of the matter was that she didn't want a child she damned by bringing into this world to suffer and see what she had at the young age she had. To make things worse, this was Roanapur. Protection from those experiences here were impossible, as was moving to some cushy Japanese town like Rock's wasn't a option. She was really only good for two things, killing and sex, and she didn't have the patience to be a prostitute.

Revy sighed loudly after letting out a big puff of white smoke from the deep drag she had just taken. She had been unlucky, this particular fuck wasn't scared of her Cutless, and came so badly and so much, she dropped her weapon, and half of his semen dripped out of her. She was screwed, what now? She didn't want a kid and she wasn't going to let someone kill it for her by means of abortion. Cold metal objects stuck into your pussy ripping apart, killing and then pulling the limbs of what would be her only family, her flesh and blood, her child out of her as she watched? Barbaric, even for her. She sat her Cigarette on the lip in the ash tray and gripped at her forehead, trying to figure out what to do, and she hadn't realized she was trembling like a leaf.

The bastard responsible for her panic began to rise from his sleep, she felt him move on the bed, and just as she felt his hands around her waist, her Cutless appeared in her hand almost out of thin air and it was pressed skin to barrel against the guys forward. "Bastard... you probably just got my ass pregnant you son of a bitch! Dont fucking touch me!" She yelled, forgetting the fact the rest of the Lagoon company was asleep in their rooms adjacent to hers, Rock to her left, Dutch to her right, and Benny across the hall. "Whoa, Whoa, baby cant we talk about this?" The man attempted, letting her go. "I aint your baby! But I'll be damned if this might be!" She said pointing at her slender stomache with her free hand. "Get out! Beat it! Before I loose my compassion and let this bullet go right through your skull! Pull out next time mother fucker!" She wailed before pistol whipping him so hard he was launched across the room landing beside the door, " OUT!" He scrambled up his clothes and bolted out the door as she got up and chased him out of the door unloading her entire clip into the walls, floor and doors until he was out the door, down the street and far out of her sight. In their rooms each of the guys were wide awake. None of them with enough courage to talk to her while she was upset like that. Rock wanted to, but would wait till she was not as noisy and angry to approach her, like normal.

Revy was a mess, this entire ordeal beginning to resurrect old painful memories that she was sure she had supressed to the point of forgetting them. Revy stumbled into the kitchen, shakily pulling out a beer, and leaning back against the kitchen wall, sliding down it until her ass hit the ground, Revy curled up into a ball, and by the time the beer was empty, she was in tears. It was like she was no longer in the kitchen of the Lagoon company headquarters, but in the old sleazy rundown alley by her apartment of her childhood. All she could see was blood, feathers, death, and her cutless. Her parents were dead, blood draining from their bodys from wounds in their heads. Revy was holding the gun. She was so small, shaking, and 6 years old.

Her parents were laying on a old dirty mattress, heroin needles in their arms and bottles of pills. She found her parents overdosing together, she was scared by how their bodies were jerking and moving, her mothers final words, were her birth name. "Rebecca" and before she knew it, two shots were made, and her parents stopped twitching and the white foam dripping from their mouths ceased. All little Revy could do was stand there and stare.

Revy hadnt realized it, but shortly after she had begun to sob silently to herself as she sat on the kitchen floor, she had cried herself to sleep, exhausted from the sex and the day beforehand. About a hour later, Rock made his appearance, not knowing she was there. Rock thought she was back in her room, and went to the kitchen for something to drink before checking on her. But as he opened the fridge door, the light reflected onto her legs and Rock turned around and saw her. He turned the light on and knelt beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Rock got increasingly worried as he saw the fresh tears still flowing from her eyes as her body shook as she opened her eyes. "Revy? Are you ok? Whats wrong?" He offered, and she cowered away jerking her shoulder away. "Dont touch me you fuck! You did this! You did this to me! I thought I told you get out!" She yelled. "Revy! Revy, calm down, its me! Its Rock, calm down, your ok! He's gone! Your safe!" He assured and grabbed her wrists as she struggled, trying to knock her back to her senses. He finally resorted to yanking her into his arms to restrain her so she would stop.

It took a bit, but she finally recognized the familiarity of his grip and body, and slowly stopped struggling. "Are you ok now?" He asked, letting her wrists go. Revy gripped onto his white tshirt and her head stayed pressed to his chest. "Shut up Rock..." She stammered, suddenly greatful he was there. "Revy?" He questioned, "Shut up... Just this once... Don't let me go... until I tell you..." She stammered as she slipped herself the rest of the way into his lap. Rock didnt know what else to do, so he wrapped his arms around her and did as she said. About 10 minutes later, Revy slowly got quiet, and stopped moving. Rock looked down, she was sound asleep. Rock slipped one arm underneath the bend in her knees, and lifted her up bridal style as he stood. Rock gently carried the trembling killer to her bedroom, kicking the cracked door open. The entire time, Revy's grip didn't loosen on his shirt.

Rock gently lowered Revy's legs down to the bed, and laid her down, but as he tried to stand back up, her hands on his shirt didnt let him go. He tried to gently peel them off, but to no avail, before hearing the sound of Dutches voice behind him. Dutch spoke quietly, so not to wake Revy, but loud enough so Rock could hear him clearly. "Your not gonna get her to let go." Dutch assured from the doorway. "So I'm supposed to stand here like this all night?" Rock asked confused. "If she passed out grabbing you like that, she wont kill you for waking up next to her if shes still got that hold on you. If she lets go your screwed though" "So im supposed to sleep with Revy." "Your gonna have to, you never know, it could end up working out for you in the end." And with that Dutch walked off. Rock sighed, climbing over Revy, to the side near the wall, noticing her nub of a cigarette she had. He put it out and laid back, beside Revy.

She rolled over, laying halfway ontop of him as her head layed against the side of his chest, and she let one hand go as she reached her hand over his stomache, and let her arm rest over his abs. Revy stretched a bend leg over one of Rocks as she snuggled up to him. Rock used one hand to wrap around her back holding her to him, and the other to pull the blanket over them. He blushed as he looked around her messy room, and it got him thinking. "Wonder why she hates her real name so much, Rebecca was a beautiful name, and despite her personality and actions, Revy was a beautiful woman, in her own special way. This was a new experience. She looked completely calm and relaxed as she slept there against him, not like how she would when she passed out on the couch or even when she was out cold on the kitchen floor. She looked relaxed, happy, content, and kinda cute. Maybe if she wasnt always threatening or teasing him, he might of asked her out by now.

Rock laid there for a bit, taking the moment to take in the rarity of how cute and sweet she looked passed out in his arms. She continued to cry for a bit as she slept, letting out little spazzums every so often, and the tears finally stopped. Rock took the oppuritunity to move her dark bangs out of her face, and gently tilt her limp head enough so he could wipe her left over tear residue off of her face. Rock wondered why Revy was acting the way she had. Dutch explained that she probably had Post Tramatic Stress Disorder, like most war veterians had, but Revy never opened up enough for anyone to know what, and that it was just best to ride it out and if she told you to fucking do something, you do it. No matter what it is, not that they didnt do that anyway. She was the imfamous Roanapur Revy Two-Hands after all.

Everyone knew she had seen some shit. She was only 22 years old and already well know killer, and no one, not even her closest friends knew what happened to her. Well, Edda might but Rock was doubtful. A beautiful, sexy, young woman, with besides a bad temper, a good personality and general realist outlook on the world. What would push her to the point of killing, turning into a psycotic maniac, and that she has these episodes. Rock was lost in thought, as he questioned and wondered about Revy's past, gently rubbing at her back and absentmindedly letting his fingers play with her knotted hair in the messy ponytail she had it in. This intire time, it not occuring to him that she was still completely and utterly naked, and he in his boxers as he slowly thought himself to sleep.


	2. Caught In the Act

Revy woke the next morning, warm, comfortable, and feeling genuinely safe. Her eyes slowly opened as the glare of the morning sun shone in her window, as she heard faint snoring. She sat up slightly, looking around, letting her hands release what they had been gripping so hard for so long that they locked up. When she looked down, she saw a white tshirt and boxers. Later inspection reveiled, it was Rock, holding her close, and being the cause of her safe feeling. She began to get infuriated, as she stared at his stupid, yet calm face as he slept when she realized he brought her out of her episode last night. And as this settled upon her mind, Revy's anger slowly dissipated. She sighs lightly and just lays back down next to him, not gripping him, not on him at all, and then she began to lose herself in thought. After a moment or two, she sat back, snuck over Rock, and got out of the bed. She walked to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. She butt ass naked, she had crusted, cracked, and dried cum all over her nether regions her eyes were puffy and red and she looked like utter shit. You could see she'd been crying, and upon further inspection, noticed that the trail of dried tears was smeared. Not only did he find her, hold her, comfort her, and fucking carry her unconscious ass to bed. As far as Revy knew, he slipped into her bed with her the night before to make sure she was ok. He even wiped away her tears.

Hell, the last person that comforted her like that, was part of the very reason why she had those episodes. Her mother always made her feel safe, even though most of the time she high or drunk, but luckily her mom was a loving drunk. This made Revy's extremely thick coat of ice over her heart, crack. She slipped to the floor. And laid on the bathroom floor, letting the cold tileing cool her spinning head, and when she finally calmed back down, she stood up, managed to fish, and pull out the hair tie holding her hair back in a pony tail. Revy's hair fell freely and messily past her shoulders, as tendrils of red, dark like dried blood, covered her chest.

Revy managed to clean herself up a bit, and wandered back to her room. She slipped on her black sports bra turned t-shirt, and fresh pair of panties. And slipped on her headphones, laying back in bed with Rock, but not asleep, as she gave in to her emotions and gently slipped a arm across the width of his abdominals while resting her head against his shoulder letting the music she heard through her earbuds take to to another, better, place in time.

A while back and Revy took a rather light little nap until Rock began to stir, and she felt him look around and jump as he noticed her. As he did, she opened her eyes, and turned to look at him. "R-Revy I... U-Uhm.. Uh..." He stammered, and she sat up. " Chill the fuck out. I told you not to let me go until I told you to, and I havent told you that yet." Revy sat upright in the bed and reached to the windowsill for a Cigarette. She grabbed two, one for herself and shoved the butt of the other into Rocks mouth before lighting the both of them with her lighter that she kept beside her pack of Cigarettes on the windowsill. She took a long drag and puffed out the smoke. The pair just sat there smoking for a while, before Revy sad a phrase that was sincere, and the phrase itself shocking to the fact that Revy herself had said it to Rock of all people. "Thank you." Rock was taken aback by it, as he shot a confused look at Revy. "You took care of me after my rampage last night. That was ballsy. Thanks. But no one else better ever know. Got it." She told him. "Y-Yeah. Sure."

A few days later, duty called and as such, the Lagoon Company received a job from Balalaika. It was quite a bit easier than planned and Revy disposed of the threat to hotel Moscow easily, and upon returning let her hair down and at at the front most part of the ship for a bit in thought. Once she had finished her inner reflection of things only she would truly only know, she made her way down into the ship. Since the episode Rock had brought Revy out of, he had been paying closer attention to her. She wasnt being as Reckless, or cold toward him as previously. Rock kind of liked this slight change, and when he saw her wonder absentmindedly down the narrow metal wall his way, his brain took off before his body could catch up, stopping a few steps away from where she would pass him. With one swift motion he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, planing a rather deep kiss on her lips.

It took a second or two to process what had just happened two her, giving Rock the time to pin her dominant hand down and press her to the wall with his body mass. His eyes closed, as he continued the rather deep kiss. Once Revy's mind registered what just happened she began to struggle and try and fight him off. After a while, she gave up on this. Rock was a good kisser, to the point when about 2 minutes later, Revy stopped struggling, and actually returned the kiss, opening her jaw for tongue entry. Rock loosened his hold a bit as she let out a little moan as their tongues tangoed, Ignoring that Benny planted hall cameras. Revy began to push and rub her self against him as he let her go a bit more so he was only loosing pinning one side of her hips. Revy reacted in perfect sync with Rock, as Rocky lostbl his decency, as Revy kicked her leg up and lodging it on the metal wall on the opossite side, grindind the side of her knee and upper leg against his waist wantingly. Benny, sat in his room in the control room, watching the fun go down as Rock slipped his hands up between Revy's ass cheecks. Lifting her up and hoisting her up further on the wall. Revy made little moans against his lips as they ground their bodies together wantingly, forgetting the fact that it was Rock doing this to her as well as the fact that she was going through a pregnancy scare. He was hitting one of her turn ons and she was putty in his hands. Dominated, completely dominated, forced, this are what she wanted, and he was doing just that.

Rock let his hands drift up Revy's slender frame to her chest, slipping his hands into her tank top and pulling it up along with what looked like a Black bra with purple lace. Revy's breasts seemed to double in size, as the tank top pushed them tightly against her chest. Once they had been freed, they hung freely and perkily. Rock couldnt help himself, he broke the kiss, kissing down her neck, and beginning to bite her as he fondled and squeezed at her breasts. It was all Revy could do to keep her moans rather low. "R-Rock... Let's not do this in the hall~ I hate being watched" Revy managed as she began to feel the poke of Rocks growing erection against her crotch. "But no one's out here.." He mumbled against her neck. "Benny's camera's" She recoiled letting out another moan as he licked at her nipple, having migrated lower. Rock made a noise of disspointment and let her down, a strand of saliva trailing from his mouth to her breast. "Then where?" He asked as the mud of their eyes met. "I think I know.." Revy grabbed him by the tie of his dress shirt, and nearly drug him to the hold of the boat.

Meanwhile Benny sat in his room, watching things unfold for the two members. Who knew Revy would go for Rock? Guess the strong find the weak fuck worthy. She did have a rather nice chest tho. If he hadnt had a girl of his own to see even more naked then what Revy was, which was just topless, he'd be near masterbaiting at this point. But this encounter hadnt met his jerk off worthy criteria. It was hot at best. Good for Rock tho. As the pair ran off, Benny returned to keeping the ships technological operations running. About a few minutes later Benny radioed Dutch in the cabin of the boat with the primary controls. As they were just drifting for a bit, Dutch had his feet up and was taking a few sips of beer as he oggled the posters of naked, or almost naked women he had posted around the room. "Eh Dutch." Bennys voice could be heard from the radio as Dutch set down his beer and picked the receiver up. "What is it Benny?" Dutch asked into the device. "I believe I lost our bet..." "What makes you say that?" "Just wait" And a few seconds later, the loud sound of a womans moan rammed into Dutches ears. It sounded extremely high and feminine. "Oh god~! Aah~ Ah~ Yes! Don't stop! Right there" It screeched. As the only woman on the ship, it had to be Revy, although it didn't sound like her, the pleasure in her moans was enormous, nothing like how she sounded with her male versions of hookers. Dutch smirked, and got slightly hard. "Jesus Rock.. The hell you got in those pants of yours man." Benny laughed into the radio. "Shit I owe you a vacation eh" Dutch said with a chuckle. "For me and the Miss's" "Shit.." Dutch laughed.

Revy and Rock didn't stop. They stayed at it on and off for hours, to the point where they heard the bangs from the pair slamming each other into walls in the metal cargo hold, driving Revy crazy and her sex noises rose a damn near octive. Dutch and Benny decided to head back after about 2 hours at own sea and nothing but the sound of hot, steamy, and probably kinky sex was heard in such close proximity. They finally stopped, or lessened the intensity by the time they reached the Roanapur Bay. By the time they reached their docks. The doors of the Cargo hold opened, and Revy and Rock slugged themselves out of the room panting, seaty, and clothing messy. "Jesus christ Rock..." Revy began, before catching her breathe enough to punch him straight in the crotch. "I told you that you better have a condom or pull out before you cum! Bastard!" She screeched at him before limping off, almost waddling, keeping her thighs from touching as Rock laid in a crumbled ball on the floor. Another one had came inside her... Ah well, she was probably pregnant anyway and wasnt Rocks. What Revy didnt know, the man the few nights prior, had been infertile from a young age. She hadn't been pregnant beforehand, but she might be now. She made her way to the cabin where Dutch and Benny were, talking as they did the manditory operations to lift the boat out of the water and into the basement of headquarters.

She was still panting rather hard, but otherwise recovered. "We back already?" She asked them as if nothing had changed the past few hours. "We did some drifting for a few hours and headed back. Ya have fun back there Revy?" Dutch chuckled turning the boat off. Revy blushed beat red and scowled. "Shut the fuck up Dutch.." She growled, climbing out of the cabin by the cabin, Dutch and Benny noticing she stopped for a minute near the top as she bent to climb out, seeing some white liquid land on the metal floor at the base of the later she was climbing. The men laughed loudly. Revy made her way out, and up to the living room of HQ, hoping onto the couch and turning on the TV. By the time Rock recovered enough to get out of the ship Dutch was checking for repairs. Benny came down the stairs a few minutes after Rocks feet hit the pavement. Benny gave Dutch a look that seemed to be a lowered head, before holding a finger to his mouth as if to say "Shhhh" Dutch looked back at him and nodded. "Hey Rock, I need you to help me with somethin', make a delivery." Dutch told him as Benny went back inside. "Buh... Well Ok... Dutch" Rock hesitated and followed the tall brooding darkskinned man to the car.

As they drove Dutch kept silent at first. "So Rock, I heard you got Revy to let you in." He began. "N-No! I-Its not like that!" Rock attemped, but Dutch cut him off. "Your a lucky man." "Eh?" "She knows you. She knows you will linger after. She let you touch her in that way; She might actually trust you. Thats more then any of us can say." "But you all have known her longer.. and She probably doesnt now.." "Why?" "Came inside" "Dick Move man." "Hey when it comes it comes! Its been a long time since I used the thing." "Eh.. Well I'd tred lightly if I were you. She might trust you, but shes still Revy. Trust is easily broken with her, that PTSD of hers." And with that, they talked all the way back to to HQ. Dutch warned Rock as he went to go inside, Revy was asleep and dont mess with her.

Rock understood and walked inside, Revy was sound alseep with one booted foor flat against the ground and the other rested on the coffee table. Her arms stretched out over the top of the back of the couch as her head slumpt forward. Rock sat down beside her, and picked the dropped remote from her soundly snoozing side where it fell out of her hand as she drifted to dreamland. Rock lleaned back and changed the chanel quietly, but after a few minutes of flipping channels Revy began to stir for a more comfortable position. She stretched in her sleep and leaned to the right, laying on the couch, her head landing on Rocks lap, her face facing his stomache and the back of the chair as she curled up on the couch with him.


	3. Adjustment

A few weeks had past since Revy and Rock's little day of 'fun' in the cargo hold of the Lagoon company ship. As time passed, Revy began to show a even bigger soft spot then before. Even going so far as pulling Rock to her by the collar and kissing him rather deeply before taking off to jump onto the enemys ship and massacre everyone on it laughing and smirking like she had lost her mind like she always acted on jobs like that. Rock had been getting more handsy and lovey on Revy in return. Although around Dutch and Benny she still put up her hard ass demeanor. But at night, or when they werent around, she just wanted him around for some reason. Some nights Rock would wake up unable to move, as she would be clinging onto him so tightly. During this time, Rock got the courage to confess his emotions, and act the murderous woman to be his, and only his. After thinking a bit, remember the sounds and amount of bliss he had made her feel in bed, or rather, metal floor of a ship cargo hold, she accepted. They didnt make it public, at least for now. She seemed to relax more, and treat him better than before, as she could learn to trust him increasingly more.

Some nights she'd sit straight up in bed panting or panicking from some nightmare of the past, or fear of the future and the possiblity of a child. The past few days however, Dutch had to decline a few job offers, for reason being it included a gunman and Revy was in so much pain and feeling so shitty she could barely stop vomitting, even though Rock was beside her all the way, even when she screamed at him to piss off. Dutch was rather annoyed for this reason, and Rock sure as hell couldnt shoot, and expecally nowhere near as well as Revy, who could barely stand. She took to sleeping on the bathroom floor between emptying her stomache to the bile. After the fits of vomitting continuously stopped, Revy actually could sleep in her bed again. The morning after however, the rest of the lagoon company woke to a "JUST FUCKING PERFECT!" and the sound of a small plastic object being thrown. Rock was the first up and heading toward where he heard Revy's rage originate.

"Revy?" He asked opening the bathroom door, and receiving a hard fist to the face as he was punched and then shoved. "You did this shit! Asshole!" She screeched at him, before storming back to her bedroom. As Rock recovered from the punch, Benny slipped into the bathroom and picked up a stick of plastic that she had most likely thrown and walked back over to Rock and Dutch. Pregnancy test. "Must mean this thing is positive." Benny told the two. "Had a hunch, with her throwing every damn thing she had in her body up. Gotta make room for something. Damn Rock, your sperm got past the defenses of the pussy of Revy two hands. Congrats. She better be able to fight with that kid in there is all I have to say on the matter." Responded Dutch. "Shit..." was all Rock could say.

"You may wanna go talk to her." Benny suggested. "I guess I should.." Rock said honestly, getting up, and rubbing his swollen nose. Rock made his way down the hall to the slammed door, and gently opened it. "Revy..?" "Piss off... Just get out... This is your fucking fault... Bastard." Revy spat back at him as the door opened to reveil Revy curled in a ball on the floor against her bed. She had one hand on her stomache, and the other held her legs to her chest as she sat there. "I never ment for this to happen... Honest Revy..." He pleased, carefully and slowly approaching her. "Bull shit! Of course you did! You knew which hole you were in. I dont want a kid. It'll day within a damn day with my reputation." She spat back, looking away from him. Rock slowly reached her as she spoke, and sat beside her. "Well, its there. No going back now.. Unless you want a-" "Dont even suggest that. I hate kids, but not THAT much... I wont kill kids.. just sleaze ball parents or men" "Maybe Edda would take it, at the rip off church." "HA! Like she would take it if it was mine, the ol slut just wants to suck dick, not deal with what it makes in female.." "It's still a church" "Pfft.." Revy dismissed. Rock moved his hand over Revys as it rested against her still slender stomache at this point. "Well. Its our kid. May as well stop denying it and just.. accept it." Rock offered. "I guess" Revy lowered her legs and leaned back, taking Rocks hand and putting it over where hers just was. "Titsucker..." "Eh?" "Titsucker. Kids drink titty milk. Unless its formula shit. So, Titsucker." Rock chuckled a bit, "I like it. Until we know if its a boy tit sucker, or girl titsucker, That sounds like a good name." Revy let out a little chuckle, and sat her head upright. "I'm still shooting til I'm too much of a fat ass to move." She giggled. "It wouldnt be like you if you didnt, Revy." "Damn straight." And with that the two talked for a bit longer, eventually straying from the topic of their child, to various Topics. Hotel Mascow, the gun smuggling through the rip off church, and the slew of murders by rumored to be children. Rock and Revy joked in about 18 years their kid would be worse then the gruesome murders.

As the time passed, later on that day as the two sat on the couch joying about rather violent or vulger topics with Dutch and Benny, Dutches phone rung from his pocket. "Balalaika" He announced to the group before answering the call. "Yeah... Yeah... When ya need it done?... Got it." And with that Dutch ended the conversation and stood. "We Gotta job. To the docks" There was no objections, and Revy seemed more eager than normal to get out shooting.

Before anyone knew, 7 months had passed. Revy hadn't slowed for a second, and when she fought, instead of not caring about the injuries she could occur, she began to think a bit before she moved, and before long, being who she was, Even against bullets, her stomache was well guarded in a fight. She slowed her smoking and drinking habits. She sure as hell didnt stop them, but she didnt do it contantly. At first, a smoke at least 4 times a day, and a drink a night or every other night, didnt go so well, and she would go through a episode, or hit a rampage. But after a while She returned to her normal demeanor.

The larger her stomache swelled, the less people took her seriously, making the Lagoon company loose some business, and the result was Revy covering her body a bit, and Balalaika sending them on lesser missions, such as Revy becoming the hired body guard as Rock became a key negotiator in Hotel Moscow's plans. As Revy's hit list lowered, she took the opportunity to toughen up the weak ass lil bitch. She trained him herself, how to fire a well, fire it moving, or fire it standing at a moving target, as well as some basic hand to hand combat.

Rock and Revy even took a trip, just the two of them. Granted, it was on Hotel Moscow's orders, but genuine time alone. It took Rock back home, to Japan to investigate a family that rivalled Hotel Moscow. The seasons had changed, and since she had done so much exercise as far as orders, and hits, Revy's stomach hadnt swollen a grate amount. She and Rock had begun dating, and needless to say, that the baby would slide out like melted butter the pair fucked so much.

While in Japan Rock had treated Revy to a trip to a local shrine's winter festival, and needless to say, she got carried away at the shooting game. It was so bad that he had to drag her away from a few booths to keep her from shooting up the place. As the couple sat at a bench off to the side, A young girl, and a seemingly 6 foot tall samurai look alike. Before long the four talked, Revy to the big guy and Rock to the young girl. Revy somewhat got a bit jealous as Rock seemed to enjoy the conversation with the much younger and cuter girl. Revy was a bit annoyed, but kept it to herself, refusing to accept her jealousy and just continued her conversation with the big guy, and before long the conversation was over and they had a new ally, or friend. And with that Rock and Revy headed to their hotel.

They got to their room, and after a round of 'fun' they laid there in the hotel bed beneath the blankets. Both were completely naked and Revy was taking a puff of a cigarette. Rock reached his arm, around Revy and pulled her to his arms. She let him do so and he smiled at her, and looked down at her stomache. He slipped his free hand over her belly and She placed a hand over his, as he felt the bumping of little appendages under her skin, as small as her bump was. Revy blew out her long drag of smoke, "Little Titsucker is gonna be a little asskicker to it feels like" She had since gotten used to the feeling of her skin being kicked and punched at from the inside. "Ever find out the gender" Rock inquired. "Nah. Doc got shot before my visit. His ass woulda just told me to get fatter anyway" "Yeah..." "Just gotta find out when it pop outta my pussy huh." "Guess so"

It wasnt much, but moments like that were what Revy liked. She smiled, but not with the intent to kill this time as she rested her head against his shoulder as Rock leaned back against the pillows. By the time he turned to glance at her, she had already nodded off. Rock simply smiled, and pulled her sleeping form closer to him gently, so not to wake her back up. Pregnant or not Revy was Revy, you wake her up from a dead sleep so soon you'll end up with a bullet in your head faster than youd be able to process how dead youd be.

About a week passed after that as things got nasty between the family and appearant Mafia connected to the schoolgirl, Yukio and samurai wannabe as hotel Moscow became involved, but the conflict hadnt yet climaxed so the orders remained relatively the same as Rock also doubled as a translator, as Balalaika wasnt Japanese. On one of these excursions, Revy was told she wasnt needed, as it was deemed that for now Balalaika's men were enough. So, for lack of anything better to do, Revy found herself strolling through the streets of Japan for something to do. Revy eventually came across a park of children. They held plastic water guns, and when one got hit, they "died" in a rather flashy way.

As someone that has seen actual death many days before, this rather annoyed her, and she took it upon herself to step in and show the the kids how a actual 'death' looks like. Before she knew it, she was actively playing with the playful group of kids, forgetting who she was and what she was there for. Rock eventually found Revy once his job had been finished and smiled as he watched her play Ol' West with them. She looked like she was having actual fun, about as much fun as she looked to be having when she was on a killing spree. It also coulda been maternal instinct emerging, but either way he enjoyed watching. After a few minutes, Revy noticed Rock standing there. She got extremely embarrassed, which was apparent by the large blush that spread over her cheeks while she squeezed the plastic gun in her hand so hard it broke in half. She took off from the kids and over to Rock. As one of the little boys lemented his splitted water gun. Before long they began playing again as Revy reached Rock, "How long have you been there." "Been a little bit, your a natural with those kids Revy." "Shut up.. Lets just get going" Revy realized she had let herself waver, she was starting to want to keep her child, when she knew for a fact it wasnt the right choice. To teach it, if it was a boy to pay Cops and hitman, and then teach him to shoot like she could. Or teach her daughter about the dirtbags to avoid in life, to teach her to shoot so she could protect herself from said Dirtbags, and teach both that they need a better home than Roanapur to life their life.

But that didnt seem likely, They needed Revy on a ready to shoot when time is needed on a constant basis. She couldnt be like "nah, baby has no sitter, cant kill that dude today" And probably never have a babysitter.. theyd probably kidnap the kid or kill it while she was gone. No... Letting Eda and the old lady at the rip off church care for him was the best choice. Revy struggled with this conflict for a while more, and before she or Rock knew it their trip to Japan was over. Revy had to fight the samurai wannabe, and narrowly escaped with her life, by killing him, and shortly after the girl pulled a Romeo and Juliet sort of act as she killed herself. Before she could convice him to look away from what was happening, Rock watched the young girls death, and with a heavy heart, and broken leg on Revy's end, the two went home to Roannapur.


	4. A Love Never Thought Possible

Two months passed and Revy was near the end of her pregnancy and as such she spent most of her time at HQ or the rip off church. Her days comprised of drinking or gambling on poker with Eda, or sleeping and or lazing around at the Lagoon company. This particular night they Lagoon company happened to returning from a rather easy mission when Revy began to feel what she thought to be seasick, as she couldnt stand up right and her abdomen was numb. Dutch noticed her standing in the cabin of the boat, legs strained and holding herself up by the latter to the deck. "Revy, You ok over there? Not about to throw up are ya" "Nah.. Just feelin' shitty in general thats all." Dutch left it as she said, taking her word for it. After a few minutes at looking at clear blue sea, she felt the need to use the bathroom and when she went to move, she felt a gush of water and a crash of pain in her abdomen. Dutch hear something hit the ground, it was Revy. "Aw Shit!" Dutch said jumping outta his chair. Don't tell me you.." Revy not one for this kinda pain, gripped at her stomache and grabbed Dutches shirt by the collar. "Get Rock.. Get Benny.. Get Somebody... WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS KID DOING TO ME!" She yelled at him before yanking her hands off his shirt. Rock heard her screams from outside and opened the door above Revy and looked in. "What's going on?!" He exclaimed "This damn kids about to cut itself outta me with a rusty old kitchen knife!" She replied to him as Dutch Radioed the rip off church. Rock made his way down and helped Revy stand with help as Dutch called back to the pair, according to the ol' lady Revy's water broke.

That baby's coming, and its coming now. In the cabin of my damn boat.." The last part Dutch seemed rather annoyed at but eventually got up and helped rock get Revy to a laying position, before Dutch returned to the controls and drove like hell toward the docks. Revy laid on the cold metal ship floor, her head on Rocks stomache, laying between his legs as she squeezed his hand as he tried to calm her down and keep her calm. By the time they reached the docks Revy was screaming in agony. Dutch ran up the latter and pulled the ship into the Lagoon company HQ basement like garage. Eda and the old lady had already shown up as Rock, Eda, and the ol' ladied helped Revy outta the boat, off it, and inside. They managed to get her to her bedroom, and slipped off her jean shorts, Dutch and Benny stayed outside the room. The sex had worked, the babys head was crowning. Rock sat at her bedside, letting her scream her head off from the pain. Revy actually began to listen as they told her to push, feeling slightly better every time she had.

After a few pushes, the pain stopped for a moment, and as Revy was about to pass out from enduring such pain, she heard a gurgle as the windpipe was cleared, and a loud cry. It was a baby's cry. Revy opened her eyes and leaned forward to see what had just come out of her body. Eda was covered up to her elbows in blood as a wailing tiny baby flailed in her arms. "You just got yourself a little man Revy, its a boy." Was all she said. Revy couldnt help but smile, and she felt Rock squeeze at her hand. Revy panted harshly as she spoke. "A... Boy.." the old woman and Eda just smiled and Revy's eyes started to roll back but the ol' lady knocked her back to half consciousness. "Revy, your still not done, you still need to deliver the afterbirth." She told her as a wave of pain hit. She let out another pained grunt, and before long everything was out that needed to be. Right before she lost consciousness, Revy heard Rock be asked to cut a chord. "Dont you cut... a single thing on him... I didnt carry him for 9 months to be killed this early.." She mumbled half coherently. "The unbilical cord is how he got his food and nutrients from you, now that he's born he doesnt need it to develop further." She was told, and a organ hanging off her babys body was cut and tied off. The baby began to cry louder. "You hurt my son.. I'll kill you.." She said emptily, weakly sitting up, but getting dizzy and laying back. Eda handed the wailing newborn to rock and he held the child close for a moment before walking over to Revy. He could see her half there, but even so, he laid the crying child on her chest.

Revy opened her eyes a bit more and her hands went to the crying creature ontop of her. She looked down, and at the baby. He was still covered in blood and afterbirth, but Revy couldnt stop smiling. Rock picked up Revy's shoulders and sat her up between his legs, letting her lean her head back against his stomache. "Hey there... 'Lil Asskicker... So your the one thats been getting away with beating me up in there huh... I'm the bitch ya been livin' in the past few months.." She mumbled at the child and the baby slowly stopped crying as Revy spoke. "Rin..." She said, "Thats your name.." "I like it.." Rock agreed. " Rin... Robert... Okajima.." She mumbled, and with that, Revy lost consciousness. While this was happening, Eda and the ol' lady got to work stopping Revy's bleeding, as well as cleaning up as much of the mess as they could. As the clean up came to a close, Eda glanced up at the three people at the head of the bed. They looked like what her childhood friend had always wanted but never had. Parents that love each other, and a baby made from that. Any other time or place Eda would have been touched by the extent of a miracle the lord had given Revy. It was a shame she had to take it the little one from her.

At least it was on Revy's request, to protect the child. This would be harder than originally thought, Eda saw it in Revy's eyes. Revy had to have just gotten attached to the child, after all, it was hers. While Eda was stuck thinking, the ol' lady approached the snoozing new mother. "I think we should let her rest, and clean him up... Does he have a name yet?" She asked Rock quietly as she gently moved Revy's hands off the baby. "His name is Rin" Rock told her. The ol' lady cradled the baby, who fussed as soon as it felt the touch of someone other then Revy. "You should let her rest too dear. She needs to sleep off all that stress on her body. Rock nodded and grabbed a pillow from behind himself, and gently maneuvered Revy's head onto the pillow, and slipped out of her her head, covering her up with a blanket, following the other two women out of the room.

Rock saw Edda and the ol' lady take off with the baby toward the kitchen. Rock made his way into the livingroom and plopped down on the couch for a second to process what exactly just happened. It seemed seconds had passed and Edda wandered out of the kitchen, nun headdress off, and a little bundle in her arms. "Rockie baby," she called. Not flirtingly this time. "Would you like to hold your son? He's a feisty one, already." She said with a chuckle. Rock looked up from holding his hands to his head as he bent forward. His eyes settled on the white towel, Edda reading behind the look as she stepped closer, bending down and setting the child in Rock's arms. Rock felt nervous, as if that a simple move of his body would somehow harm the tiny being in front of him. The baby must have felt this and he began to fuss. "Baby's have good perception. They are fresh from the arms of God. They know what kind of people are going to keep them safe. And If your scared, so is he." Edda told him before leaving to exit the room. Rock looked up at her as she spoke, and then back down to his son. Rin, his flesh and blood, he and Revy's. They had made something this fragile? This Frail? This... Beautiful. Rin, Rock just sat there, looking at his son for a bit and he slowly quieted. After a bit off silent bonding, baby Rin slowly began to open his eyes, and look up at Rock. He had big brilliantly brown eyes. Rock didnt know what Revy looked like as a newborn, but something told him that Rin looked just like his mother.

Rock smiled at the child and his shoulders relaxed a bit, as he began to speak to his son. "Well hi there, Rin Robert Okajima. I know this may seem a bit crazy, but My name is Rockoro. I'm your dad. Your moms resting back in the other room. She sure is crazy huh? Musta been a bumpy ride in there with her carrying you." Rock said gently, chuckling to himself. "But looks like you came out of it pretty well huh. You sure took a lot out of her didnt you. I know what you might be told, but you got the best damn mommy out there. Best damn shooter around, and if anyone ever says something bad to you about her. You have my permission to give them a Revy worthy beating." He assured. "I hope one day we can see you all grown up." Before he could say more he heard a click of a gun against his head. "Drop the kid." says a unfamiliar husky male voice. Before Rock could react there were more gun clicks and Edda and the ol' lady stood in the opposite doorway guns ablaze.

At all this happening around, Rin began to cry and wail in Rock's arms. Rock tried to quiet the screams of his child, but they wouldnt quell. "Shut the damn brat up before I shatter its brain with yours on the table in front of ya." It persisted and the attacker pointed the gun at the wailing newborn and started to even slightly pull at the trigger. Before he could release the shot he let out a wail of pain, and the gun was knocked from his hand from a outsider bullet. "DON'T... YOU... TOUCH... HIM!" Revy panted in the doorway, pants off and her and both cutlesses in her hands as she leaned against the wall to stand. "You wanna dance?! I'll dance! Even fucking waltz with your ass! You will not drag my son into your dumb fuck plan!" And before anyone knew, Rock was laying on the floor holding the screaming baby, as he used his body to cover the baby from possible bullets as everyone began firing on each other. When all was said and done, the three strangers laid dead and bleeding.

Rock stood up, the baby still screaming and sobbing in fear, Rock did his best to calm the baby still, but to no Avail. The still extremely tired Revy made her way over to the couch, blood dripping lightly every few stepps and sat beside Rock. "Give him here" She damn near demanded. Rock obliged. Revy took the child, and she held him out close to her chest. "Hey, hey, little Asskicker, dont sweat it, those bitchy ass bad guys are all gone now. Just me and you. You cant kick my stomache like you used to anymore when I fight now. Now can you?" Revy comforted honestly, and slowly the baby calmed, and his tears stopped. "There ya go, see? That's what I thought, my little asskicker." And with that she smiles, and took Rin's itty bitty little hand in hers, and made her way back to her room. Rock went to call her name, worried about the both of them and out of nowhere, Dutch plopped a hand on his shoulders. "Let her have this man, at least for now" Rock turned to look Dutch in the eye, read his sincerely, and did as asked.

Revy, despite not acting like herself, couldnt help but smile. There was just something about this little tiny thing that she just wanted to have forever. There was a warm, happy feeling in her chest. Happy, god that was something she had to this point had never truly felt. Images ran through her mind of possible memories. She pictured herself and Rock sitting on the Lagoon Company boat letting Rin crawl around infront of them, and then one of her taking him to a street vender, and teaching him to shoot, Of herself as a mom. The more she thought about it, the less likely it became. He'd only been born a hour and someone had already tried to kill him.. and he had done nothing wrong. They wanted him dead for existing, for being hers. She couldn't be so selfish, not when it came to something like this, that she wanted to protect more then anything. She simply refused to force him to go through what she had seen.

Revy let this resettle in her mind as she sat on her bed holding her newborn son Rin, and began to slowly hum him a melody as he sensed her strife and was upsetted by it. Maternal instinct had taken over, and Revy somehow knew exactly what to do. "You have your fathers eyes, to back up all those gazes, to pierce my guard and take my soul off, to far away places. I hope you'll never be alone... 'Cuz I'm right here. We took a gamble at this love, I'm sailin' through the storm. With the waves rushing over to take us, we were battling against the tides. You are my beacon of salvation~ I was your starlight. So dont cry for me love, cry tears of joy. 'Cuz your alive, Cradled in love. Dont cry for your love, cry tears of joy. 'Cuz your alive, Cradled in love." she let herself sing, as it lulled Rin, and he nodded off in her arms as tears welled in her eyes. "Your not like me little Asskicker... Your like your ol' man.. your dad.. You wouldnt hurt a fly.. Whereas I step past flies... I kill humans.. I'm... not gonna stay your mom for long though... and its not because I dont want you, because I sure as hell do.. But that scarey shit earlier.. That will happen more.. and I wont always be home to stop it.. So your Aunt Edda is gonna take you... for a few years.. Shes a bit of a hoe, so bare with her. Known the bitch since I was a little bigger then you... You'll see me when your old enough.. Don't let her give you no shit, or no one else. You punch 'em right were it hurts.. Ok?" She advised, as if her son would remember everything into adulthood. "And You were born outta love... You weren't a mistake.. Maybe by the time we see each other again, your dad will get the balls to collar my ass" She said with a melancholy chuckle, motioning to her ring finger. Revy spent some time with her tiny little one, and saying her goodbyes. Until Edda knocked on the door, Revy yelled for it to be ok for her to come in.

Revy had sinced stopped her bleeding and slipped panties and shorts on, cradling her son still. "It's time..." Edda told her and Revy looked as if someone had just slit her jugular, before looking down. "I cant have the night?" "You'll get even further attached." And with that Edda approached the bedside, Revy's Cutless was in her other hand and she held it toward Edda. Edda stopped and Revy lowered the weapon, taking Rin both arms. "You give 'em hell, Rin Okajima, My little Asskicker." She said, gently bending forward and holding him closer to her, before kissing his forehead gently and standing.

Edda lead Revy toward the door. When they reached it, Revy and Rock stood inside, and the nuns outside, Rock leaned over, and said his goodbyes to his only son. And soon after, Rin awoke and looked up at his parents as Rock wrapped a arm around Revy's shoulders, and set the other hand on her upper arm. Rin looked at the two with big bright brown eyes, and they smiled at him, Revy's tearducts swelled again, and this time she deemed it useless to hide that fact. Edda stepped forward, and hesitantly, Revy let her take her son from her. Without the thing she had cared for for over 9 months in her arms, she let her arms fall to her side and her head lower. "He wasnt abandoned... Got it Edda..." She told her childhood friend warningly as Rock felt her shoulders shaking and her fist clench. Revy's heart was beginning to refreeze. She needed something to hit. Rock moved her ever so slightly and right as She raised her fist to hit the wall, Rin began to fuss. Edda and the old woman took this oppurtunity to take their leave as Revy stopped when the baby fussed at her. Once they had gone, Rock pushed her arm downward, as if telling her hitting things werent nessissary. He simply turned her by the shoulder, and pulled her close to his chest. Revy curled up to his chest, gripping his shirt tightly and keeping her head lowered against his chest. Rock rested his head atop Revy's and let her release her emotions. She just had to give up her child, it was only natural that she would be devistated. As Edda began to drive off, she glanced back at the couple, and felt pity. Pity for the life Revy had been forced to live.


	5. Reunion

Sorry for the lack of chapter posting, i kinda lost my inspiration to right for a few months as i recently got a job, am finishing highschool as well as attending college classes for a exchange program. So here's the chapter! better late than never... As far as the guest giving the idea for Rin's profession and the time skip, thank you! Also, its a time skip, no hate on their new appearances, its now a standalone, as it takes place after the general storyline. Anywho, enjoy!

~Maka

* * *

"Rin honey, are you sure you want to do this? You know that place is dangerous right?" a petite women of Japanese-American decent. She had short black hair just past her jawline and gentle blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure. I have to meet her... She's my birth mother after all. Did Aunt Edda ever call back?" A young boy, no older then 19 called to the woman over his shoulder as he packed a single suitcase. He had bloody red hair and big brown eyes, which he used to meet the dark haired woman's

gaze. " She did... She gaze the church address, and wanted you to come there before trying to find her in that awefull city. Please be careful.. And you always have us if you need to come home." She assured kindly. "I know Ma" The tall boy told her before smiling and hugging her, suitcase in hand. "Here's the address... And She said the boat to take you should be in the harbor. The 'Black Lagoon' I believe? She said they will drive you to the church." The woman said tearily, handing the boy a piece of paper and resting a palm on his cheek, as if repeating to please be careful. He smiled and gently pulled her hand down. "Tell dad I said goodbye, and I'll be back soon. If not I'll call." This seemed to calmed the woman, and the boy took his leave.

Rin made his way to the docks as asked, and came upon a rather vintage boat floating in the harbor, as compared to the others. It was nothing special, and it said "Lagoon Company" on the side, this had to be it. Standing near it was a rather tall, muscular black man. To be honest, it was intimiating as she approached him. "U-Uh... Excuse me?" He muttered and the man looked up, and smiled at him. "We'll I'll be damned... Shiiiit... You look just like her..." The man muttered, placing a hand on Rin's shoulder and gave him a good hard pat on the back. "Haven't seen you since you were crying and covered in fluids, laying in Revy's arms.." The man disclosed. "R-Revy? W-Who's that? Is that my aunt?" Rin studdered taken aback. The man stopped for a moment. "Ah my bad kid, call me Dutch, I've known your mom since she as a little shit even younger then you. You were created on this here," He said, gesturing in this boat. "And also where you decided its time to greet the world. Your Mother's water broke in there, and you were born in our company HQ. We live there too. Revy? That's your mothers nickname. Her real name, well now anyways, is Rebecca Okajima. I hear your ready to meet her huh." Dutch asked. "Y-Yeah... I'm told to go to the church where she left me before I meet her..." Rin advised. "I know. Edda told me what she told your adoptive mother. Ready to get goin' kid?" Dutch asked, to which Rin simply nodded.

With that the men boarded the boat, and made their way down inside. Dutch took his seat at the main controls and took up a walkie talkie and said "Fire her up Benny" into the receiver and about a minute later the boat turned on and the anchor could be heard being lifted, and they made their way. Rin had to say he felt uncomfortable, so many pictures of naked women, or partially naked women. Rin looked around, and tried to think back. Something, anything, to help him remember his mother and fathers face. He had remembered once before, but couldnt seem to do so. Rin did this around the entire ride, quiet, and keeping to himself. Dutch couldnt help but see the Rock in him. Around the time they neared the bay of Roannapur. "Kid, your not a only child." Dutch disclosed, and Rin looked straight up and his direction. "I'm not?" "Nope. You have a baby sister. She's 2 and a half, Ryuka Roxanne Okajima." "She at the church?" "Nope. Revy has her." His mother gave him up... but not her? This made no sense and he just looked down. "Why..." "Are you really asking me kid?" Rin was silent. "Look Rin, she kept Ryuka because she couldn't lose another child like she lost you. Got it? You have no clue the life that woman has been through." He scolded.

They reached the bay and Dutch anchored the boat in the marina, and lead Rin to a car, and let him slip in back. It wasnt long, but they soon pulled up to a old church with doors painted in gold. Bullet hold riddled the doors however, and there was a nun standing at the entrance, with long blonde hair. Rin stepped out of the car and the nun smiled at him. "Welcome back child," She said welcomingly, before walking over and pulling him into a hug. Its been 14 long years, boy have you grown." "It has Aunt Edda." "Follow me, I have things you must see before you meet your mother." And with That Edda lead him into the church. To the back, where the nuns stayed when there. The two sat on a couch, there were pictures scattered about the coffee table. "You mom, isnt conventional. And unless you do to her well equiped, she may not try and kill you." Rin gave her a funny look. "Oh I'm serious. You see, This is your mother," She said handing him a picture of a rather stunning woman, in her early 20s, sitting on the ship he had been taken here on, smiling as her hair was being blown by the wind gently. Sun was setting and she as smiling, on her arm was a large tattoo going down her arm. "She looks my age." "Despite a few years, she is. She was 21 when that was taken. You were born when she was 22." And with that, She handed him another picture of the same woman, she stood at a peer, the very one he had arrived on, and her hands were crossed over her chest, and at each side of her breasts a silver gun was holsters, a cigarette hung from her mouth and she looked like the world was against her. "That was the day you went to Japan with my sister. She watched your boat leave" The next picture showed his mother, full bodied, leaning against the torepedo launcher on the front of the Lagoon boat, and beside her sat a lazy looking man with dress pants and shoes, a dirty messy white collared shirt, and had his arm over his eyes to block the sun, with jet black hair. "Those are both your parents." Next she slapped down a picture of his parents, Revy was in a white wedding dress, and Rock in a black tux. They were kissing, and Revy's smile almost radiated from the picture " A few years after you were born, they were married." Next, She laid a picture of Revy covered in sweat and unconscious, with a baby covered in body fluid laid on her chest. Edda pointed at the baby. "Thats you." After that she showed a picture of his mother, and Edda herself, sitting at this very table, playing poker. And then a picture of a teenager, Red hair, gun in her hand, and a scowl on her face as if she'd given up on life. "Rin, Your mother... had a bad childhood.. And the only reason she gave you up, was because she knew she wasnt able to protect you.. The day you were born three hitman came for your head, so just to spite her. She gave you up because she loved you."

"Your mother, lost her parents at 6 years old, she had accidentally killed them while they overdosed on perscription medication, and after this picture was taken, a week later the cops beat her senseless for no reason at all. She's been raped before, been in coma's she has multiple mental issues involving her past." Edda told him and Rin began to feel pity toward his mother. " After all that, there were only two things that I've ever seen make her truly happy, and thats your father, your little sister, being a hit woman, and you. Do you still want to meet her?" Rin nodded. "Yes. She's my mother.. I love her no matter what her past." "Then lets get going."

With that Rin, Edda, and Dutch got into the car, and Dutch drove them to a relatively normal seeming home, and knocking on the door. Rock answered. "Oh, hey Dutch, Edda. Who's your..." Rock stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes hit the boy. "Is that..?" "Edda put her hand on Rin's shoulder. "He is. Meet your dad, Rin." Rock was shocked. Rin stood in awe, the man before him was nothing like the photo, he could tell the man before him had a pac of at least 6, his muscles buldges, and he had scars across his face. Rock was now fully 'ripped' "Well come in!" He told him stepping aside and letting them in. There were gun display cases everywhere. Rin walked into the home, and it was clean. After a minute or two a large gunshot was heard. Rin on instinct ducked. And everyone just laughed. "Once you've been here for a while you'll be used to it. That, as a matter fact, is Revy out back." Rock told his son, leading them to the back door, when they reached it, he called out Revy's name. A woman with slightly lighter hair then Rin's turned around. Her hair was down to the small of her back and when she turned she had a cigarette in her mouth, and there as a black patch over her left eye.

Revy turned, and as soon as Rin stepped out the door she dropped both of her Sword Cutless pistols and her cigarette fell out of her mouth. Her eyes widen, as she instantly recognized the boy, stepping on her lit cigarette putting it out in the process accidentally as she walked straight their Direction... "Rin... Is that you?" She stuttered, and when she spoke, something clicked in Rin's mind, her voice, he had recognized it from when he was a baby. "M-Mom..?" He attempted, and she yanked him into a tight hug. "Holy shit... My god... Your alive... and you've grown up... Jesus fucking christ... I cant believe it..." Revy was beside herself.

It took a moment for Rin to process what had just happened, and after second he wrapped his arms around his mother in return. She was covered in scars, and slightly shorter than him. The second he accepted her embrace, it was if he could see into his past, far back to his birth, ever so slightly. His mind pictured the young couple in the pictures Edda had showed him, smiling at him. Then his mother in tears as he felt her hold be taken out from under him and move to anothers. This was the woman that brought him into this world. He felt the woman, also rather muscular in the arms and abdomen, squeeze onto him. When she finally pulled away, after what seemed to be years, she tried to hide the tears of joy in her eyes. "Shit... look at you! So tall, handsome, I bet you got a bitch of your own back.." She stopped, looking down. She forgot that she hadnt known where Edda had sent him, and that no matter Edda wouldnt tell her. "Japan, In Tokyo. I'm studying to be a policemen." At the word 'policemen' or in Revy's mind, 'cop' She took a few steps back, flashes of the memory of beaten damn near death by the cops flashed through her mind as she bent forward and held her head. "Shit!" Rock cursed behind Rin and hurried over to Revy as she bent forward holding her head trembling. Rock was beside her in seconds holding her wrists and quickly moving her inside and away from her guns. "Another Episode... Shit shit shit!" Edda pulled Rin outta the way as Rock literally ran Revy inside.

"M-Mom-" Rin attempted to call but Edda cut him off, "Not good... I guess I forgot to tell you not to mention anything about Cops.." "What's wrong with h-" And before he could finish again he heard a blood curdling mix between a laugh and scream. "She has Post Tramatic Stress Disorder, she goes int episodes of rage when someone hits a trigger in her. She was beaten within a inch of her life by a group of cops for no reason when she was a kid. Your dad is a expert on stopping her episodes most times" Soothed Edda. "Most times..." Rin repeated before a loud roar like sound erupted from inside the house. When it did Rin found himself running inside, Edda calling after and chasing him, not wanting him to get himself killed. Rin reached his mother and father, Rock was holding her down to the bed and holding her down, his muscles in full use. "Let me go you corrupt shits! I thought cops were supposed to fucking help! Get off! That hurts! I swear to GOD I'll get your asses for this! Let go! Let go!" Revy screached, and struggled. "What are you doing?!" Rin gasped. "This is the only way to ride her episode out. Rin your mother isnt herself right now." Rock told his son truthfully as Revy continued to struggle.

Rin could see just by watching his mother cope with her pain, that he was even more like her than before. He could recall his middle school career, a boy had begun picking on him, and made a comment that his real mom was a whore and that he was a unloved dumpster baby. Rin broke the boys nose, arm, and given the boy a black eye. His anger was as explosive as Revy's. She probably didnt remember what happened when she was like this, as Rin had blacked out and came too with the bully crying at his feet, trying to crawl away, profusely apologizing. "Dad, let her go. I started this let me fix it." "Do you WANT her to rip your head off your shoulders?" "She wont." Reluctantly Rock let her go, and the second he had, she landed a big suckerpunch on Rock, knocking him off the bed. Before she could jump off the bed to beat at Rock more, Rin put himself in her path. Rin saw the fire burn in her eyes, as her target shifted. "Mom. It's ok. I'm sorry for telling you that, I didn't know." He told her calmly. Revy launched herself at him and he caught her wrists mid air as she jumped on him. "Mom it's me, it's Rin, I'm your son. You miss me remember. You havent seen me sense the night I was born." Revy continued to struggle and he yanked the smaller woman into a hug, restraining her arms beneath his. After a while, of him repeating that he was her son, repeating his name, Revy slowly stopped struggling. As tears stung her eyes toward the end of her episode.

Rock watched in awe, as his only son, brought Revy out of a episode on the first try. Revy stopped struggling and she leaned into Rin's hold. "A cop of all things... just my luck..." She muttered. "I'm not gonna be anything like the excuses of law enforcements that beat teenagers for no reason mom. I'm going into it try and help people, put away bad people." He told her. "You'd have to arrest me..." "No I wouldnt." "Rin, I kill people for a living... I'm a murdering monster." "No your not mom. You just had a shit life." "I know that much. I've never regretted anything in my life... Until I gave you up..." Revy wrapped her arms around the boy, hugging her son. "Beleive me... I wanted to go search the world to find where Edda had sent you.. but if I had... you wouldnt be alive right now." "I know you only did it to protect me... I'm just glad I didnt beat that boy up for nothing." Rin said with a little chuckle, and with that, Revy pulled out of the hold and looked at him. "Wha?" "A bully in school said I was a whore's unloved and unwanted dumpster baby." "Ya broke something at least right?" Revy seemed to perk up a bit at that. "Broke his nose, broke his arm, and gave him such a black eye he had to where a eye patch until it healed enough to open that eye." Rin said with a smile. Revy smiled widely and laughed, punching Rin in the shoulder. "Your my kid alright!" And with that they both laughed.

Rock made his way over to the pair, setting his palm on Rin's shoulder. Revy and Rin both looked his way, greeted with Rock's smile. "Good to have ya back son." Rock said honestly. "Happy to be back, pops." Revy laughed a bit at Rock's new nickname, before little feet padded into the doorway. Revy looked that way, toddler taking it as permission to enter. She had jet black hair, like Rock, and was dressed in little jeans and a t-shirt as she hugged at Revy's leg shyly. Revy stepped back out of her embrace and set a palm on the girls head before turning and kneeling down in front of her. "Ryuka. I have someone for you to meet." she told the child before looking up at Rin. "This is your Onee-san, your big brother, Rin. Rin, this is Ryuka your imouto, younger sister." The little girl looked up at Rin, "Onee-san?" Rin smiled and bent to her level as well and the girl turned his why. "Hi, Ryuka." The girl looked at him for a minute, as if trying to tell weather he was malicious or not. After about a minute or two, the girl hesitantly let go of Revy, and made her way over to Rin. She opened her arms, and Rin followed suit, and the girl stepped closer, and the siblings hugged. Ryuka began to smile, as she learned for herself that Rin had no reason to hurt her. Revy stood as the siblings bonded for the first time. Rin smiled again at his sister before standing, something in him clicking. He now didn't want to go back home to Osaka. He belonged here, he had found his home, and he had a urge to do nothing more than protect not only his family, but reform the sorry excuses for law enforcement who's pathetic excuse for handling this crime riddled town had contributed to his mothers mental illness. "Hey mom," "Yeah?" "Your a hit woman right?" "Have been and always will be." "You can shoot pretty well right?" Rock scoffed a bit. "She's Revy Two-Hands. Legend around here for that shit son, what do you think?" Revy laughed a bit and smirked proudly. "Damn straight." Rin chuckled a bit. "Then would you mind, teaching me to shoot?" Revy lit up, as if he had just said the most wonderful thing she had heard in a long time. "Of course. Lets head out back." And with that Ryuka ran off to her room to play with her toys, and the other three returned to the back yard. Revy picked up her Cutless's. Placing one of the deadly pieces of metal that even Rock, had never been able to touch, into Rin's hand. "They get some getting used to, I've since gotten used to their recoil. But as inexperienced as I know you are, lemme help ya." Revy stepped behund him, stretching out his arm, holding it up, and placing her finger over his on the grip of her gun. "Take aim, and fire." Rin got his barings, and hesitantly pulled the trigger. Bullet launching out of the barrel so fast it wasnt visible to his untrained eye, a sharp shrill scream heard seconds later.


End file.
